Akira
Akira (Japanese: アキラAkira) is the main character of the fan fiction series Pokémon Expedition. Appearance Upon his debut Akira appears as a normal teenage boy. He is of average height for his age standing at around five feet and seven inches. He also appears with a slender body build. Akira has smooth medium brown colored skin, short spiky jet black hair, and light brown eyes. His face is round in shape. When he first appeared his attire was rather strange as he was dressed in a white jumpsuit. After meeting Professor Juniper he changed into new attire which he continued to wear throughout his adventures in the Unova region, a black t-shirt, tan cargo pants, and red sneakers. On the front chest area of his shirt is a Pokéball symbol which is gold in color. Personality After losing his memory Akira first appeared to be a rather solemn and lost person. Since he couldn't remember anything, not even his own name, Akira slipped into a state of confusion and hopelessness. This lasted until he met Professor Juniper who then steered him back on the right path. She introduced him to Pokémon so that he may have something to occupy himself with till his memory was to be restorded. Since becoming a Pokémon Trainer, Akira has become a more optimstic and joyful individual. He is known to be a great thinker and very observant as well. Despite this he has sometimes been shown to be very oblvious due to the loss of his memory. Later on in his adventures he was shown to be very compassionate and caring to those he deemed friends. When his Snivy was targeted by Pokémon hunters he put himself in harms way in order to physicall fight off the hunters and their Pokémon. Akira has ignored concequences on numerous occasions and has also made rather wreckless and costly decisions in other situations. When beginning his Pokémon adventure he immediately decided that he wanted to become a Pokémon Master like other boys. The only difference being that Akira appeared to be more determined about his goal. He believed that if he could defeat the Pokémon League then maybe he would be able to find the answers about his past. As a result of his determined behavior, Akira has accidentally pushed his Pokémon to the limits many times. In the end, when doing so, Akira's conscious will always weigh in heavily on him and convince him to regret what he did. According to Professor Juniper, Akira's heart is completely made of light with little to no evil or darkness lurking within it. As such Akira has been able to attract many Pokémon to him with his warm spirit. There have been many exceptions to this however. Akira's Snivy upon obtaining it was rather stubborn and often disobeyed Akira despite his well natured behavior towards it. It was merely the fact that Akira had yet to earn the respect of the Pokémon however and eventually the two went on to become good friends. While compassionate Akira has been shown to be a completely different person when his anger takes over. Akira has little to no tolerance for evil doing and is merciless whenever he confronts villains. Akira has a very protective spirit and whenever he feels the need to defend himself and others he will do so without a second thought. History Unova arc Akira first appeared as a boy wandering throughout the Unova region with his memory wiped completely clean. He arrived in Nuvema Town in poor condition and was found lying in a heap by Professor Juniper who took him back to her laboratory. Akira was nursed back to health by Professor Juniper who then discovered that his memory was gone. Professor Juniper decided to send Akira on a Pokémon journey in hopes that he would be able to gain his memory back throughout the course of his adventure. Akira was then given a Snivy named Saizō by Professor Juniper and set out on his quest to challenge the Unova League. Akira and his Snivy then ventured out into Route 1 where they came across Robun harshly training his Tepig. Akira then ordered Robun to stop abusing his Pokémon and the other trainer immediately turned on him. Robun ordered his Tepig to attack Akira and Saizō. Akira ordered his Pokémon to fight back but it refused and was quickly handled by the Tepig as a result. After the battle Robun fled and Akira assisted his beaten Pokémon. Shortly after Pokémon thieves arrived and attempted to take Saizō from Akira. The enraged Akira then physically fought against the thieves so that they wouldn't take Saizō away from them. Saizō, moved by Akira's actions then used Vine Whip to fight the thieves off. Saizō then began to respect Akira and obey his commands from that point onward. Pokémon On hand Category:Characters Category:Steven-Kun